A night call
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: Amelia calls Owen in the middle of the night, crying, and asks him to come home from the hospital. Bonus points if it's for a silly reason!


_**I hope you like it, I am trying to answer all the prompts I have but for some of them I have no ideas. Like this one - prompt drunk Owen telling Amelia that he loves her. I can't find any ideas to write it, do you have anything in mind?**_

"Just come here…what do you mean why? Now! Owen" Amelia whined, Owen was asking what is wrong instead of leaving everything and coming.

"Are you in danger? It's the middle of the night I am on call" Owen said and already was taking his lab coat off looking for Kepner to cover for him.

"I am not injured… I need you. Come, bye" Amelia hung up the phone leaving Owen in the darkness about what is happening in his and Amelia's house in 3 a.m and without any alternative but to leave everything and go see what is going on.

* * *

"Amelia" Owen yelled as he opened the door, throwing his keys on the coffee table he passed the living room.

"in the kitchen" Amelia cried and Owen followed her voice into the next room.

The first thing he saw was the opened bottle of water dripping on the floor making a little puddle. Next he saw a hedgehog drinking from the puddle. Last but not least he saw, no, he heard a squalling Amelia.

He looked up from the hedgehog and saw her. Dr Amelia Shepherd, graduated at the top of her class at Harvard Medical School, completed her surgical residency at Johns Hopkins, and followed up with a neurosurgical fellowship, currently Head of Neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was standing on the above the sink, each leg in the one of the sides of the sink, her back bent in a weird position because of the cupboards and her head twisted ninety degrees angle.

"What are you doing there?" Owen asked, mostly shocked but also amused.

"What does it look like? I am running for my life" Amelia's voice was sarcastic.

"From who exactly?" Owen wondered stepping closer.

"From this monster" Amelia managed magically point at the little animal without falling.

"Moster? Amelia. He is kind of cute" Owen looked at the hedgehog that was ignoring his presents.

"He is not cute he is dangerous" Amelia was furious.

"How did you got there anyway? With you hurt back"

"Adrenalin is released in times of danger" Amelia emphasized the last word.

"Of course" Owen did his best not to laugh "what do you want me to do?"

"Get him out of here and me down" Amelia said as if that was the most obvious thing to do, taking your girlfriend down of the sink in the middle of the night.

"ok" Owen looked at the animal thinking of how to pick it up and then deciding to take from the belly "oh how cute, reminds me of you, cute and has stings, ouch yes exactly like you hate being called cute" Owen was bitten by the frightened hedgehog.

Owen opened the door to the back yard and released it outside.

"So how we are getting you down? Can you move?" Owen stepped closer to Amelia, now standing behind here.

"Not really" Amelia made an attempt to move but felt pain in her back immediately.

"Fine just fall, I will catch you" Owen prepared himself.

"No, you are crazy"

"Do you trust me?"

"You sure want to here my answer?"

"Amelia"

"Fine, but if I die I will come back to hunt you down" in those words she fell back into Owen's safe hands.

"Here you go" Owen helped her, caring her to the bed.

"So you are scared of hedgehog?" Owen allowed himself to laugh now that it was over.

"They are mean" Amelia said sounding a bit like a child.

"No they are not" Owen lay down next to Amelia.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Amelia said made at Owen.

"It is fine you are injured" he closed his eyes.

"I think they need you, go away, you are as mean as that monster" Amelia tried to push him away.

"They will page me" Owen smiled at Amelia's unsuccessful attempts to kick him out of bed.

"You here that? Beep beep, good bye"

"Fine, it was a horrible monster" Owen said, his voice lucking credibility.

"Now try saying that like you mean it" Amelia smiled now.

Owen didn't answer her but kissed her and laughed.

 _ **So what do you think, I get those bonus points for silly reason?**_

 _ **If you leave a comment I will send you a virtual hug.**_


End file.
